1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments herein relate to a display panel and a display apparatus including the display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel using a plurality of lens arrays having different birefringence characteristics from each other and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and provided. Specifically, the display apparatus including a displaying function are utilized in various places such as homes, offices, and companies. For instance, the television (TV), the cellular phone, the PDA, the MP3 player, the kiosk, the electronic frame, the electronic board, the electronic book, and others are utilized for displaying.
As the display apparatuses diversify and the number of the display apparatuses increases, the display apparatuses are enabled to provide a variety of contents thereon. Specifically, three-dimensional display system providing three-dimensional (3D) contents are manufactured and supplied.
The 3D display system is mainly categorized into a glassless system with which the user can watch the contents without having to wear glasses, and a glasses system with which the user can watch the contents through a pair of glasses. The glasses system discriminately provides the left-eye images and the right-eye images to the left eye and the right eye, respectively. Thus, the glasses system can provide high image quality, but the user may feel inconvenience in watching the contents with the glasses.
In the glassless system, although the user can watch the 3D images without having to wear the glasses, the image quality may be lower and the user may sense different depths depending on a location from which the display is viewed.
Particularly, in the glassless system, due to the way the left-eye and right-eye images are provided, the horizontal image resolution can decrease about half.
Accordingly, the glassless system has a disadvantage that it is not possible to watch the contents in the original resolution.